


Hold My Hand

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson
Summary: This is a quick drabble request I did for my tumblr (shes-the-king.tumblr.com)Yes I killed Spot again fight me





	Hold My Hand

“Oh my god.” Fuck. Blood everywhere. “Oh, god, Spot-”  
“I’m fine, Tony.” Race blinked back tears. “I’ll be okay.”  
“What happened to you?”  
Spot grunted, shifting his torso so he was sitting up against the wall of the alley. He kept his hand over the ever bleeding wound on his side. “Got jumped. Stabbed. Fuckers left me here.” His skin got paler by the second, all of the usual color draining from his face.   
“You need bandages.” Race started to pull off his shirt.  
“No.”  
“Spot-”  
Spot grimaced as he shook his head. “No use. I’ve been losing blood for half an hour.”  
“Well, dammit, Spot.” Race felt a tear fall down his cheek. “The hell am I supposed to do?”  
There was a pause before Spot replied, his voice small and shaky. “Hold my hand.”


End file.
